Silver Locket
by foreverbreathless
Summary: Hisoka's been having strange flashbacks of a childhood friend, who died by the way, right before he and tsuzuki are assigned to go undercover at Azumano academy. And what about Muraki? What's he got to do with every thing? What about the secrets that both


Title: Silver Locket Author: Shadow Dragon Category: Anime/ Manga Series: Yami no Matsuei Genre: General, romance, and action/ adventure Rating: PG-13 Warning: shounen-ai & possibly some spoilers Summary: Hisoka's been having strange flashbacks of a childhood friend, who died by the way, right before he and tsuzuki are assigned to go undercover at Azumano academy, a school for the rich, talented, and smart. And what about Muraki? What's he got to do with every thing? What about the secrets that both teachers and students all hide... yaoi! Disclaimer: Matsushita- sensei owns YnM.  
  
Notes: ~ Thoughts~ "Talking"  
  
Chapter One: Reminiscence of Memories  
  
"Hoshi (1)!" cried what seemed to be a younger more innocent version of Hisoka at around the tender age of 7.  
  
He sat sobbing on the right side of a hospital bed, which was stationed inside a plain white room decorated by flowers of nearly every type and color, giving the room a more vibrant look and beautiful aroma.  
  
Five to six monitors were stationed on the other side of the bed, occasionally beeping and/ or buzzing which was all connected to the sleeping girl in a web of cables, IV's and other such things.  
  
Hisoka looked up form his uncomfortable position, half sitting and half standing.  
  
All the while trying to lean on his arm, but then decided to hop onto the bed, legs dangling off. Rubbing his puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face with the sleeve of his yukata (sp?) choking back a sob he started talking yet crying again.  
  
"Oh Hoshi why do you have to leave me. You promised you would never leave me and that we would always be best friends... forever..." he whispered, emphasizing the last word, yet it was still as light as a whisper which could only be caught if you listened closely.  
  
He sniffled quietly, lowering his head against his arm, while lying besides the girl (AN: this is at a hospital and the bed is really big so Hisoka is still at least a foot away from the girl.) and slowly closed his eyes, "and besides who's gonna play with me... All the other kids hate me..." he mumbled, half pouting, half scowling, with crystal like tears slid down form his emerald greed eyes.  
  
Silver-blue-gray eyes opened slightly, and a soft smile appeared on her pale lips, whitish blond hair framed her pale complexion. "Ohayo soka- chan" came a hoarse dried voice.  
  
Hisoka's head snapped up quickly, "your awake?!" he whispered, teary-eyed and surprised.  
  
"Of course I am silly, didn't think I would leave you yet...at least not without saying good bye. Besides when I do leave I'll be your guardian angel..." giggled a child like voice.  
  
Hisoka blushed in shame then looked at his friend with sad eyes.  
  
"Baka, I'll always remember you and you'll always remember me. Our lockets connect us... forever..."  
  
Her eyes closed slowly, while her body began shaking madly, like she was going in shock.  
  
"Silver... wake up silver... WAKE UP! Please..." he sobbed. "Don't leave me..." Tears cascaded from his eyes and down his cheek, spilling onto the now still girl.  
  
One young, yet gentle nurse came over, scooping Hisoka into her arms and carried him out side. With him sobbing on her shoulder, she sat down, caressing his back and whispering gentle, comforting words that was to be deprived of him all his life.  
  
" End of Flashback "  
  
Hisoka leaned up from his bed, panting, tears trailing down his cheeks. ~Why am I thinking about her all of a sudden. I never wanted to remember after she died. ~ He fell back on the bed with a thump after getting himself an icy glass of water. His eyes closed falling into dreamless sleep.  
  
" Flashback "  
  
The white feather filled clouds fluffed up, turning the slightest shade of gray as April rain descended down trickling at first, while April rain descended down from them, trickling at first.  
  
Mother birds hovered over her children first before descending down and sheltering them from any harm the light storm would do.  
  
Ducklings filed in a single straight line behind their mothers, trailing her towards the pond to nest hidden by bushes and tall grass.  
  
Field mouse scrammed around under mushroom caps till a proper shelter could be found.  
  
Laughter filled the air as two children ran around, mud, an assortment of fallen grass and leaves sticking to their traditional kimonos as they splashed around in puddles.  
  
They spun around in circles, catching rainwater in their mouths till they tumbled down hill giggling.  
  
"Soka-chan this is so much fun! I love the rain. It's always so pretty!" silver blinked while giggling, raindrops trapping between her long eye lashes.  
  
"yeah! I love when it rains too, but mommy doesn't. She said it gets our pretty kimono all dirty, and it messes up your pretty hair."  
  
"My hair isn't pretty," she pouted twirling a few strands between her fingers, inspecting it closely.  
  
Silver walked close to Hisoka's face, "Besides nothing about me is as pretty as your eyes. Mommy said there like glowing emeralds."  
  
Hisoka blushed, "you think so... I had a dream about a pretty purple eyed with the darkest hair I've ever seen. He was surrounded a bird that was on fire, a blue dragon surrounded by water, a big stripped kitty cat with wind circling around it, and last of all a turtle raising from the earth."  
  
"Silly the fire bird was a phoenix! You saw Suzaku! The dragon was probably SohRyu, the Tiger was Byakko, and the turtle was Genbu. They are the four gate guardians that guard our world from danger! Your so lucky!" Silver replied, wide eyed.  
  
"You should remember them. Mommy and Daddy to me to because they are very important expec-especially in Kyoto."  
  
Hisoka gasp! "Our Mommies said she wanted us home if it rained!" tinny hands inspected his ruined clothing.  
  
Silver giggled, "don't worry I'll cover for you! I wont let you get in trouble!"  
  
" End of Flashback "  
  
Emerald green eyes filled with tears again at the next scene he remembered... yet he didn't wake up.  
  
" Flashback " "Kurosaki Hisoka! What have I told you about getting dirty! Your kimono is all dirty, and it's brand new!"  
  
"But silv-"  
  
His mother glanced over at his best friend and sighed.  
  
"Soka-chan you got her dirty too..." she trailed on.  
  
"oh Mrs. Kurosaki it was my fault! I fell down and all Hisoka was trying to do was help me. It's not his fault, all he was doing was trying to help me! So please don't punish him..." wailed silver, putting up a great act, while her silver gray eyes tearing up.  
  
Hisoka's mother immediately lightened up, "alright I'll let you two trouble makers off this time but next time try to stay clean."  
  
"Hai!" the two chorused together, identical grins plastered on their faces.  
  
(Translation: 'hai' means 'yes' in Japanese.)  
  
" End of Flashback "  
  
'Brinngggggggggggggggggggg' went of the alarm clock, startling Hisoka from his slumber.  
  
"Hisoka! Time for work!" yelled Tsuzuki cheerfully. "I made toast so we wouldn't be late! That way Tatsumi can't yell at us. I just hope Wakaba brought the muffins I asked her to!"  
  
"I'm coming, baka!" Hisoka yelled back, somehow dreading why he agreed to live with his partner. (Translation: 'Baka' means 'idiot' in Japanese.)  
  
Sighing heavily he dragged his weary body away from the bed, changing into his usual outfit of black slacks, a collared white, button down shirt, shoes. After that he pulled opened a small drawer from his table besides the bed.  
  
With that he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a small golden locket. The exact same locket he held in his dream/ flashback as he knelt besides the bed of his sickly childhood companion.  
  
Placing his hand over the locket he muttered, "I miss ya silv."  
  
A knock came from the door, symbolizing Tsuzuki, his over energetic partner of about 3 years as a shinigami. (Shinigami are gods of death. They are people who have died and still very attached to the human world. In this case if they have powerful spiritual energy, they will be chosen to become a shinigami.)  
  
Tsuzuki shoved open the door fully dressed, "lets go Soka-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Smiling he ruffled his young partners hair, and they both left out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shadow Dragon: this will be yaoi k. Oh and I am in need of a beta-reader. Please email me or write a review for it! No flames, but critiques allowed!  
  
If anyone has any suggestions for any other coupling, feel free to tell me! And I need a bunch of students for azumano academy. If any wants to submit a bio for that, feel free too... cause I'm really bad at making extra characters! If ya wanna send in a drawing of ur character ( the bio and beta-reader thing too) too send it to my email: kawaiiblossom000@aol.com And if any one wants to see a picture of Hisoka's friend email me for that too or I'll put up a link! Ja ne minna I hope u like this cause this was my first time writing a YnM story! 


End file.
